A wide variety of shelf brackets and supporting structures are known in the art. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,213 issued May 25, 1926 to L. A. Nielsen for "Display Stand"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,141 issued Feb. 10, 1953 to C. Scheuer for "Adjustable Shelf Mounting"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,119 issued Aug. 19, 1958 to R. J. Fitser for "Display Stand."